


Pretty Baby

by sxgxls



Series: a regular office [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, chaotic bisexual hendery, it's crack, minor overstimulation, obligatory yum cha scene, sexy top ten, video game company nct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgxls/pseuds/sxgxls
Summary: Hendery was just your average office bisexual who wanted to get topped.And Ten was just his coworker.For now, anyway.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Series: a regular office [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697131
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Pretty Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is an indirect continuation to the previous events in the series, but it can be read as a stand alone! Although i would really recommend reading the rest for the bants and the running jokes.....

Of all the bastards in the office, Hendery was by far the most exorbitantly bisexual. It was his trademark. His go-to gesture was finger guns, you’d never catch him sitting properly and his jeans were always cuffed. Speaking of which,

“You can cuff your jeans, but you’ll never get cuffed yourself if you keep doing that,” Renjun sighed. They were in the break room, and Hendery was making a “sandwich” with cheese and pasta in it. It was falling apart. 

“Firstly, I’m not looking to get cuffed. I’m looking to get topped, or pegged by a tall girl with big hands. And secondly, it’s actually really good. Here, try a bite.”

Hendery carefully picked up half of his mess, holding it out to him. A couple pieces of pasta fell out, luckily onto the plate.

“I am not trying that.”

“Come on, just one bite. If you hate it, I swear I’ll never make one in front of you again.”

Hesitantly, Renjun took a very small bite.

“Oh, shit, it’s not that bad.”

“Told you.”

“How’s the whole getting pegged thing going, anyway? Didn’t you try to hit up Aisha from Everglow Records in the elevator yesterday?” 

They moved to sit down on the high chairs arranged around a circular table, intended for spicy breaktime gossip.

“I didn’t _really_. I just said hi and complimented her shirt and stared at her hands for the thirty seconds that we were in there. And then I found her instagram and it turns out she has a girlfriend. Must be nice.”

“Damn. Don’t worry, man, I’m sure you’ll find someone to top you eventually.”

Hendery looked out the glass wall of the break room. Johnny and Ten were having a chat in the hallway.

“Yeah, maybe I will.”

The art office was pretty boring these days. Hendery had finished his loading screen drawings for their upcoming fantasy game, and Jungwoo hadn’t given him anything else to do, so he settled for doodling cats all over his photoshop canvas. His closest friend in the art department, Lucas, was out on a lunch date with Jungwoo, again. Renjun was out as well, probably being forcefully flirted with by Jeno and Jaemin from marketing. Not that he minded, of course. Come valentines day, he’d always have two bouquets on his desk complete with little love letters which he’d run to the back of the room to read, blushing furiously as everyone gathered around and begged him to tell them what they said. He wouldn’t admit it, but they made Hendery feel kinda lonely. Renjun’s antics with Jaemin and Jeno were just daily life in the office for as long as he had been there, but with Lucas recently getting into an official relationship with Jungwoo after pining for him for a whole year, he couldn’t help but feel like he was missing out on something. He could just go on Tinder like he had before, but it was full of people just trying to have threesomes. At least he had Ten to complain about single life with.

Well, not at the moment.

“Dude, I’m so fucked. I have to model the mage in Blender, give her a walk cycle, an idle animation, and her selection animation by next week. Do you know how hard it is to do 3D and animation stuff with mages? She spits blue flames and shit, Hendery. I fucking hate fire physics. _And,_ Kun is making me finish the Thai versions of all the promotional stuff by Saturday. I don’t have time for that shit. I’m losing it.”

“That’s wack, dude,” Hendery said, lying down sideways, curled up in his spinny chair in a way that couldn’t possibly be comfortable. Ten was frantically colouring a 3D model of a woman with a wooden staff and some kind of sigil on her forehead, CTRL+Z-ing every other second. 

“I can ask Kun to give you an extension on the translation, or I’ll just tell him to hire someone else. Your main job is animation, anyway.”

“Nah, I can do this. I’ll have to cancel my dick appointment, but I can do this.”

“Oh shit, you have a dick appointment?” 

Hendery sat up, tucking his feet under him to take a sip of his iced coffee. He always brought his own cup and a metal straw, and he had successfully converted half the office to do the same. The other half relied on office coffee, like Taeyong, or they were more like Lucas and his litre bottle of (usually) water.

“Yeah, you wanna go and tell Johnny that I won’t be able to make Friday night?”

“Johnny!?”

“We went on a whole ass business trip together last month. You think I was there for business? I blew his back out every night.”

“YOU blew HIS back out?”

Ten turned to look at him, pointedly. 

“I’m a top, usually. Didn’t you know that?”

Hendery snuck a look at his hands and took another sip of his coffee.

“No, no, I didn’t.”

“Ten? Ten is a top?”

“Shit, apparently,” Hendery said, blowing at the wonton in his spoon. Lucas slurped his noodles up too fast and choked.

“He looked me in the eye and was like, ‘yeah, I blew Johnny’s back out.’ So I looked at his hands, and they’re pretty regular sized, but they’re still kinda nice. He wears a lot of rings. I hate to say it, but he’s suddenly looking a little sexy.”

“Dude, it’s so obvious he wants to top you.” 

Hendery squinted at him. Lucas spooned a lethal amount of chili oil into his soup.

“I could go around telling the whole office that I’m a bottom and that wouldn’t mean I want everyone to top me. And we’re like, bros. I have no idea how you reached that conclusion.”

“Bros don’t make out at a company party while both pretending to be slightly more drunk than they actually are so that they can act like they didn’t mean to do it the next day.”

“Look, that was- wait, both?”

“Yeah, man.”

He took a sip of his soup, which was mostly chili oil. He was clearly sweating. Hendery could never understand why he willingly put himself through that pain.

“Jungwoo told me that Taeyong told him that Ten told him he was super embarrassed about it but you were really hot and you were looking at him some type of way, so he pretended to be a little drunk so he had an excuse in case you were mad the next day and he went for it. And then an hour later you told me that you were acting drunk too so _he_ wouldn’t be mad.”

“So he actually thinks I’m hot?”

“I swear we were having this same conversation like, a month ago, but it was you smacking me over the head for not realizing Jungwoo was into me.”

Hendery bit into a wonton that was way too hot, but he just let it simmer in his mouth.

“That’s wild, dude.”

“Yeah. So, you gonna ask him to top you?”

“We’ll see.”

If Hendery was blatantly ogling Ten back at the office, no one said anything about it. Sitting at his desk, doodling some cats and staring at the back of Ten’s head, Hendery recovered a vague memory of the first and only time they kissed. 

It was in Mark’s kitchen, three days before Christmas. The annual company party on the last day of work before their week off. Hendery had gotten dumped by some girl with pink hair last Saturday, and Ten had blush on his nose. What was he supposed to do, not stare and yearn? And when everyone else left the room, and it was just the two of them, and Ten walked over with a sway in his hips to ask if something was wrong, Hendery’s slightly tipsy brain saw no option other than to mumble “you’re so hot” and let Ten kiss him.

And then they never spoke about it again.

“Dude, just casually go up to him and be like ‘hey do you wanna go out sometime? No pressure though’. He doesn’t seem like he’d be weirded out or anything,” Xiaojun said, pouring tea in everyone’s cups. It seems like the only time Hendery got to hang out with anyone was to eat, not that he was complaining as he sat with Xiaojun and Lucas around a yum cha table. He was pretty sure Lucas was on his third steamer of siu mai.

“But like, I don’t know if I _actually_ like him, you know? I’ve probably just caught feelings from that one time we kissed because I had just gotten dumped at the time. And now I’m going through a hoe phase that no one is fulfilling and it turns out he’s a top. It’s just the circumstances, you know?”

“Okay, but you definitely like him in some type of way, right?” Lucas asked. He poured way too much soy sauce onto the cheung fun and dropped one into Hendery’s bowl.

“I mean, I guess, but I don’t wanna start anything and then get attached like I did with that girl a while ago.”

“You’ve had one night stands before and you didn’t get attached.” Xiaojun snatched the remaining two siu mai from Lucas, who was eating them straight out of the steamer, and offered one to Hendery.

“Thanks. The difference is, I see Ten every day, you know? So many things could go wrong.”

“You just gotta loosen up a little, man. Him and Johnny have been fucking for a while but they seem to be chill. Maybe suggest that you like him at the company lunar new year dinner next week and see how he reacts. And if he finds it weird, we have four days of no work so hopefully he’ll be back to normal when we have to go back.”

Hendery took a thoughtful sip of his tea. It was way too strong, unlike his resolve, but Xiaojun _did_ offer him a very good idea.

The bunch of them looked like strange tropical birds, all wearing some sort of red and sitting around Kun’s bedroom: a couple on the bed, a couple on the floor, and Sicheng trying to get Kun’s half clip-on chain earring onto his helix properly as he sat in front of his vanity.

“Seriously, just get it pierced.”

“Hell no, even my lobes were awful at healing, I’d probably get eight hundred infections if I got a cartilage piercing- ow.”

Sicheng let go of the earring back a little too quickly and it snapped against Kun’s already suffering ear. Lucas, who was lounging on the bed, poked at Hendery’s shoulder with his foot. Before he could look up from the floor where he was trying to gel Yangyang’s hair and complain, Lucas started speaking in Cantonese.

“So are you actually gonna do it tonight?”

Only Xiaojun, who was dusting red eyeshadow on himself, turned towards them, conveniently also the only person who knew of Hendery’s plan. No one else was a potential threat, their Cantonese vocabulary limited to profanity, courtesy to Lucas.

“Fuck it, sure.”

“Hell yeah. Guys, Hendery is gonna try to pull Ten tonight, so if you see them talking, leave them alone!”

Everyone looked at him.

“You bitch,” Hendery hissed in Cantonese again.

“Finally,” Renjun sighed.

“What do you mean, ‘finally’?”

“Every time he walks past, you collapse and go ‘God, he smells so good’. You’ve never been subtle.”

He would have protested, but Yangyang leaned forwards eagerly.

“So what’s your plan? Are you gonna wear something sexy? You could probably unbutton your shirt a bit more. Wait, are you trying to pull him like, romantically? Or are you two just gonna make out in the corner like Renjun and-”

“SHUT.”

“Look, I just think he’s hot. I’ll subtly suggest that I’m into him, and then I’ll see how he reacts.”

“Oh, all the kids are finding partners now. We’re getting old, Sicheng,” Kun sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“Oh, so you can call yourself old, but the last time I did it, you hit me with a slipper,” Yangyang complained.

“And I’ll do it again.”

He kicked his slipper off his foot and caught it, sending Yangyang screeching and cowering behind Hendery, despite it being a non-threatening house slipper. Amidst the chaos, Chenle poked at Renjun who was really just trying to mind his own business.

“Does this happen all the time?”

“Oh, yeah. Every single day.”

As soon as everyone stepped inside Taeyong’s obsessively cleaned penthouse, the plan had begun. 

“This is all very lovely, Taeyong. Take it easy tonight, alright?” Hendery patted the chronically nervous man on the back and he forcibly sat him down on a couch. He offered Taeyong one of the spring rolls on his plate, which he accepted, putting down his mug.

“Coffee? At this time of night?”

“You know how it gets. Jisung helped me out a lot with the catering and stuff tonight, but that just stressed me out more. Firstly, things were kind of out of my hands even though I am sure he’s very capable, and secondly, I feel kind of bad. Just because he’s an intern doesn’t mean I should be able to exploit him on a day he’s supposed to be having fun, and he’s always trying to work hard so I’m worried he’s taking this too seriously and not enjoying things, and Mark still hasn’t finalized his and Chenle’s permanent contracts, and…”

Behind the couch, Chenle and Jisung were sitting on bean bags, giggling away.

“As usual, you have nothing to worry about, Taeyong.”

Meanwhile, Xiaojun and Lucas had gotten Ten to sit next to them around Taeyong’s massive table. 

“So, Ten, who do you think looks the hottest here?” Lucas asked. Xiaojun kicked him under the table.

“Too fast,” he hissed as soon as Ten looked away to survey everyone in the room.

“Dunno. Sicheng is really pretty, but he always is.”

“Right? He looks so good with eyeliner. Wait, why are people forming a line in front of him? Oh, it’s to give him a hug. Anyways, Hendery’s kinda spicy today too.”

The three of them turned to look at him. He was strategically sat on the couch so that they could see his borderline indecently unbuttoned shirt, but his head was turned to Taeyong so they saw his side profile as he so insisted.

“Yeah, he’s pretty hot.”

“He said the same thing about you when we came in. Seemed really shy about it though. Maybe he likes you,” Xiaojun chuckled, in a way that could be passed off as joking if Lucas didn’t know what was going on. Hendery glanced at them, and caught Ten’s eye for a second before making a point of giggling shyly and looking away, fiddling with his shirt sleeves.

“Yeah, he definitely likes you,” Lucas said.

Ten let out a thoughtful hum, still gazing at Hendery who was now sipping his tea with uncharacteristically good posture.

“Maybe I’ll talk to him about it later.”

Xiaojun and Lucas shared a wide eyed stare before Xiaojun had to leave in place of Jungwoo. Not that there weren’t enough seats or anything, it was just that Jungwoo immediately cooed “oh, hello puppy!” upon seeing Lucas and he definitely did not want to witness anything more that was happening between them.

Everyone tried their best to be clean and tidy throughout the night for the sake of Taeyong’s nerves, but inevitably, there was some cleaning up to do. Hendery had just set some plates down in the kitchen when someone tapped his shoulder.

“Hey. Haven’t been able to catch you alone tonight,” Ten said with his ever charming smile. 

“I mean, we spend most days sitting in the same room. You wouldn’t have missed out on too much.”

Hendery tried to look cool, leaning against the kitchen island.

“Yeah, but we don’t really talk a lot outside of work. I just wanted to say you look really good. And, you know,” 

He leaned a little closer, close enough for Hendery to blush and force himself not to move back.

“If you ever want to be more than workplace friends, just tell me.”

With a scorching pat of his hand on Hendery’s chest, he was gone. Hendery stepped out of the kitchen in a daze, where Lucas was waiting for him.

“What was that all about?” he asked.

“Fuck if I know.”

Four days later, Hendery was back in the art office, making a funky little 3D model of a cat with a burlap sack. A merchant NPC. At his usual seat was Ten, who offered nothing out of the ordinary but a sly smirk when Hendery came in that morning. Lucas was in Jungwoo’s office (as usual) and Renjun was panic drawing his third revision of a final boss, eventually pressing CTRL+S about seven times and frantically clicking the print button. While Renjun ran off to grab his printing, which would probably take about ten minutes considering that their office printer could smell fear and loved to make people suffer, Ten swivelled his chair around and peeked over the side of Hendery’s monitor.

“So… about the whole being more than regular friends thing. Can I get a yes or a no on that within, like, two business days? I can’t handle tension that doesn’t go anywhere.” 

Hendery swallowed his iced coffee a little too hard and pulled his cat ear headphones to his neck.

“Uh, what do you mean by more than regular friends?”

“It can mean anything, really. I heard you want to get topped. But you’re also lonely in general. And I heard that you think I’m hot. So, ya know. Anything goes if you give me an answer.”

“Oh.”

Hendery took another sip of his coffee, playing with his metal straw.

“It’s okay if it’s a no,” Ten said, gently.

“I promise it won’t be awkward whatever your decision is. It’s just that your friends have been trying really hard to set us up and I don’t want either of us to be spending every day wondering about this.”

“Uh… can I email you an answer tonight or something? So if I feel bad I can delete it and I’ll never have to think about it again.”

Ten laughed and leaned back in his chair.

“Sure, that works. And seriously, you’ll have nothing to feel bad for no matter what you say.”

At that moment, Renjun shuffled miserably back into the room, dumping his papers on his desk.

“I was going to take these to Jungwoo, but his door was closed so I put my ear to it and it sounded like him and Lucas were being indecent again. You know he keeps a leash in his desk drawer? And he doesn’t even try to hide it? I hate it here,” he sobbed, collapsing in his chair. Hendery just sighed. He almost regretted setting Lucas up with Jungwoo. Well, Lucas seemed to be returning the favour whether he liked it or not.

That night, Hendery perched in front of his laptop, staring at a blank email. Ten’s email address was already typed in, but the body was empty.

It had been way too long since Hendery had been hugged more than platonically, and these days, all he had for stress relief was his hand and his box of toys under the bed. Maybe it would do him some good to get into something, no strings attached. Then again, he wasn’t exactly known for being able to do anything without strings attached.

_Fuck it._

He typed a “yeah” in the email, clicked send, and slammed his laptop shut.

Now all he had to do was wait for a reply.

While he was stress eating a whole raw carrot at 8pm, Hendery’s phone dinged. Much to his terror or relief, he couldn’t tell which, it was a message from Ten.

_“So. How do you want this to work? We should probably be on the same page before anything happens lmao”_

“Why can’t he just come over and blow my back out?” Hendery grumbled.

[Me] _uhhh i dont really know?? I just think ur hot_ _and i still think abt that time we made out even tho nothing came out of it_

[Ten😳] _Aww i think abt it too_

_Let me put this in a more simple way:_

_Do u wanna fuck within the next week?_

[Me] _bruh_

_yes sure ok_

[Ten😳] _Saturday night?_

[Me] _ya thats fine,,_

[Ten😳] _See u then xx_

Hendery shoved his face into his pillow and screamed.

The rest of the week was agonizing. Ten offered nothing but sly looks and a little more friendliness than usual. On Saturday morning, Hendery was frantically cleaning his apartment, trying not to think of the many, many things that could go wrong. He contemplated wearing makeup, but he decided against it. It would probably be ruined by the end of the night anyway. At least, he hoped it would be. He took a shower, did what needed to be done, checked his lube stash, and waited.

Eventually, his doorbell rang. Well, he couldn’t back out now. Ten greeted him with a smile and kicked his shoes off.

“Nice place,” he said.

“You look hot, too.”

Hendery looked down at himself.

“I’m literally wearing sweats.”

“So? You’re hot. Can I kiss you?”

“Wow, you’re direct. Sure.”

Ten stepped closer and pulled Hendery into him, lips against each other. Hendery stumbled back until he hit a wall, and Ten pulled back.

“I was hoping I’d be able to do that again.”

“Me too,” Hendery mumbled, whining as Ten moved from his mouth to his neck. His hands began to wander, reaching up Hendery’s shirt to rest on his waist. His fingers were cold against his skin, but his touch felt so hot.

“Are you sure about this?” Ten asked, lips still against his neck.

“Y-Yeah, I’m sure.”

“Stop me whenever you want, okay?”

Hendery let out a hum of approval and guided them to his bedroom, Ten’s hungry hands still under his shirt.

Ten pushed him down onto the bed, crawling in after him and pressing their hips together, feeling Hendery harden under his sweats.

“Can I take this off?” Ten asked, tugging at his shirt.

“Only if you take yours off too.”

“Deal.”

Ten pulled off his shirt, and Hendery could have cried.

“Dude, you’re so hot.”

“Do you call everyone dude when they’re about to fuck you?”

“Uh, I haven’t had the chance to do that in a while, so no.”

Ten pressed their bodies back against each other, trailing fingers down Hendery’s sides and up to tweak his nipples, drawing a whimper from him.

“How long has it been since someone’s touched you like this?”

“Mmm, few months? I dunno,” Hendery moaned, Ten’s tongue making him lose coherency already.

“That’s not too long. Why do you sound so desperate then, hmm?”

Hendery didn’t even realize how tightly he was gripping the sheets, and how much he was whining.

“Is it because of me? Aw, so cute.”

Ten placed a quick kiss on Hendery’s lips. He placed his hands at the waistband of Hendery’s sweatpants, looking up at him for approval, When he nodded, Ten carefully pulled them off, whispering praises and placing them neatly over the back of a nearby chair. Leaning back down, he mouthed over the bulge in Hendery’s briefs, making him jolt and reach out for Ten. Whether it was to grab his hair or hold his hand, he wasn’t sure, but Hendery missed either way. Ten held his hand anyway, for the unexpected tenderness that always spiced up an evening.

“You can- ah, you can take them off. Touch me properly, please,” Hendery begged. What was Ten gonna do, say no? He took his time stroking over Hendery’s painfully hard dick, placing little kisses on it here and there until he was complaining again, whining for Ten to fuck him.

“Can I finger you?” Ten asked, picking up the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Hendery nodded desperately.

“I’m already prepped though.”

“Aw, how nice of you.”

Hendery threw his hands over his face at the first breach of Ten’s finger into his hole, stifling his gasp.

“Oh, that won’t do. Come on, let me hear you.”

Shakily, Hendery lifted his hands away to grasp at the sheets instead.

“There’s my pretty boy.”

Ten’s praises were nonstop, and Hendery sure hoped this wouldn’t awaken anything in him. He writhed at the push of another finger into him, curling upwards to rub harshly at his prostate. In response, Ten pressed him back down into the sheets with his free hand. Hendery swore he saw Ten’s eyes flicker from his chest, where he was holding him down, to his throat, where his hand would probably fit much better, but he didn’t say anything. As hot as it would be, Hendery appreciated Ten’s respect of the boundaries they hadn’t properly discussed yet.

“Ten, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that, please just fuck me,” Hendery gasped. Ten gave him a final press against his prostate just to make him squirm. He pulled a condom out of his pants before kicking them off along with his briefs. He had half a mind to tease Hendery some more, maybe make him grind against the sheets as he sucked Ten off, but that could wait until next time. He had barely touched himself anyway, and he was feeling just as impatient as Hendery was. Carefully, he tore the packet and rolled the condom onto his cock. He shifted Hendery’s legs so he could fit between them, and looked up at his face.

“Can I?”

“Please!”

Hendery let out a strangled moan as Ten pushed into him, filling him up just right.

“Tell me when I can move.”

He nodded after a couple seconds, and Ten started rocking into him slowly, his hands constantly mapping out Hendery’s skin, appreciating the plushness of Hendery’s thigh from where he grabbed onto him. 

“You can go faster, I won’t break- ah!”

Ten hiked a leg onto his shoulder and fucked him deeper, harder. Hendery’s moans and whines got louder. Ten’s experience was clear in the way he rolled his hips and played with Hendery’s body until his mind went blank, and he was glad he was laying down, because his legs wouldn’t last a second in any other position. 

“How’s that, huh? Tell me how you feel,” Ten hissed.

“It’s good, fuck, I- I can’t,” Hendery babbled, eyes rolling back.

“You can’t what, hm? Is this too much for my pretty baby? Maybe I should slow down and you’ll be able to think better.”

“Nonono, please, ‘s good, so full,” He was slurring now, clearly on the edge. Wanting to hear him sob, Ten circled the palm of his hand over the tip of Hendery’s dick before roughly jerking him off with the help of the slightest bit of lube, thumbing over his slit every few strokes. Hendery was completely incomprehensible. He reached to grab onto Ten’s hand, but he simply grabbed both of Hendery’s hands in one of his, holding them down as he tortured him some more.

“Ten, can I cum? Please?” He tried to sound put together, but one look at his flushed face and hazy eyes would reveal the truth.

“Aw, so polite. Of course you can.”

With a few more rough strokes on his dick, Hendery cried out, cumming all over Ten’s hand and his own stomach. He tightened around Ten’s cock, nearly sending him over the edge as well, but he had other plans. Ten fucked him through his orgasm until he was shaking from the overstimulation.

“Ahh- it’s too much, too much, pleasepleaseplease-”

He didn’t even know what he was begging for, his brain clouded with too much pleasure.

Ten pulled out slowly and gave him a tender kiss before rolling the condom off himself. He shuffled over to Hendery’s face and caressed him gently.

“Can I cum on your face? Make my baby even prettier?”

Hendery nodded weakly, rolling over with a struggle and gazing up at Ten, mouthing around his dick as best he could with his foggy mind.

“Fuck, you’re so… I’m gonna-”

He shot his load over Hendery’s fucked-out face, decorating his pretty lips and eyelashes.

  
  


“Hendery? You alright?”

He hummed a weak response as Ten gently wiped his face clean with a wet cloth. 

“It was good.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” 

Ten helped him into clean clothes, and something in him felt a little too warm and happy when Ten tucked him into a sweatshirt and kissed him on the forehead. Eventually, both of them were clothed and Ten sat next to Hendery, who was under the bedsheets. Only the bedside light was on.

“So, what now?” Ten asked. He brushed Hendery’s hair out of his eyes. Hendery looked away.

“Do you… have anything to do tomorrow morning?”

“Nope.”

He could feel the warmth of Ten’s body from above the sheets, pressing into his arm.

“Do you think you could…”

“Stay?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course,” Ten smiled. He moved the covers to the side and climbed in, pulling Hendery into his arms. 

“Anything for my pretty baby.”

Hendery wasn’t sure if he said it jokingly or not, but that’s another issue for another day.

\-----

“So.”

Hendery, Lucas and Xiaojun sat around their usual table, eating wonton noodles.

“So… what are you guys?” Lucas asked.

“Dunno. But he cuddled me and called me his pretty baby. HIS pretty baby. What am I meant to do about that?”  
“You go on a date with him, idiot,” Xiaojun said.

“Hey, no giving me dating advice until you have a boyfriend yourself.”

“So you really haven’t done anything after that night?”  
“I mean. He asked me if I want to get brunch with him next week. And he kissed me when I was on my way out to lunch today.”

Lucas and Xiaojun sighed dramatically.

“You’re boyfriends. Case closed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really do be projecting onto hendery with the bisexual tings, the desire to get topped by aisha from everglow, and yearning. pls notify if u see any formatting/spelling errors!!!! ao3 always crunches my dialogue....  
> i hope u enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i love to write the cursed office shenanigans.  
> pls scream at me on twitter. i love 2 scream abt my excessive worldbuilding 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_lavieennoir_)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lvnoir?t=1562147349)   
>  [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLwOT4vpHeg73DxCc8Fh3qg?)


End file.
